Always There for You
by illegalllyblonde1257
Summary: Their lives were perfect, but what happens when one night and one mistake makes it all fall apart?
1. Preview

_Hi, my name is Miley. I'm sure you know me as Hannah Montana when I was younger. But now I'm 22 and am defiantly not playing Hannah anymore. I have put out a few solo albums and have been in a couple of movies. I have the best family anyone could ever ask for, a great boyfriend, and the best of friends. My best friend will always be Nick. I can tell him anything and I know he will always be there for me no matter what happens. I still wish we could be more though…_

_Hey! My name is Nick. I'm in a band with my two brothers Joe and Kevin called the Jonas Brothers. We started out when I was 12, Joe was15 and Kevin was 17 and ever since then we've grown into a phenomenon and now it is years later. I'm 23, Joe is 26 and engaged to Emily, and Kevin is 28, married and has two kids with Ashley. I'm the only one without someone. But at least I have my best friend Miley, who I've always been secretly in love with. I know it sounds crazy, since she has a boyfriend who I'm sure she will probably end up marrying, but I still wish we could be more…_

Their live were perfect, but what happens when one night and one mistake makes it all fall apart? Find out on Always There for You.


	2. Chapter 1

Their live were perfect, but what happens when one night and one mistake makes it all fall apart?

**NICK'S POV:**

"_**The last time I freaked out I just kept looking down/ I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I was thinking 'bout/ felt like I couldn't breathe/ you asked what's wrong with me/ my best friend Leslie said oh she's just being Miley" **_

I woke up and looked at the clock: 2 AM. _Why was Miley calling me at 2AM?? _"Hello? Miley? What's wrong? He WHAT?! I'll be right over. Bye." _I'm going to kill that Cody! _ I got dressed as fast as I could and ran out the door.

**MILEY'S POV:**

_Knock, knock, knock_

I opened the door and ran into Nick's arms, crying hysterically.

"Shhh, shhh. It's ok. Everything's gonna be ok." Nick said as he stroked my hair. _He always knows how to make me feel better._ After about 10 minutes my crying slowed down enough to talk. Nick pulled away enough to look at me. He wiped my tears and said, "See. I told you. Everything is going to be ok. So do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Sure. Come on in and sit down." I led him into my bedroom, which I always preferred to my living room and besides, my living room was a mess. I still hadn't cleaned up from the party I had last night. We sat down on the edge of my bed and I started to explain.

**NICK'S POV:**

"Well, me and Cody were talking then he kissed me and he tried to take things farther than I wanted to. So I told him I wasn't ready but he tried again. Then he got all mad and started yelling at me and calling me names and… I don't know what was wrong with him. I thought he loved me." She trailed off and started crying again. _He doesn't love you but I do._

"It's ok. He's not worth your tears. You don't need him." I said

"But I feel like this is my fault. This always happens to me. They say they love me but they really don't. I guess no one really does." She said. _That's not true! I love you. Gosh is it really that hard to say. Just say it Nick, I love you Miley._

"I do." I said under my breath.


	3. Chapter 2

Their lives were perfect, but what happens when one night and one mistake makes it all fall apart?

**MILEY'S POV:**

"I do."Nick said under his breath but just loud enough for me to hear. _He loves me! I love you to Nick!_

"I love you too Nick," I said, "I always have." With that I kissed him deeply. He kissed back and after about 2 minutes we finally pulled away slowly. _Finally!! _Nick smiled at me. It was the happiest smile I had ever seen on his face. "What?" I said as I smiled back at him.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear those words come from your mouth. I've waited so long to tell you. I thought you wouldn't feel the same way and it would ruin our friendship." He said.

"I always felt the same about you, Nick." I kissed him again. He deepened it and ran his fingers through my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. _He makes me feel so safe. _ He put his hands on my hips and slowly put his hands up my shirt. I got shivers up my spine. _It's so different with him. I think in finally ready._ I pulled him down onto my bed and started to unbutton his shirt.

The next morning

**NICK'S POV:**

I woke up to find myself alone in Miley's room alone. _Wow. She feels the same way about me. Why didn't I tell her sooner?_ I pulled on my boxers and made my way into the kitchen to find Miley making breakfast. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arm around her waist. "Hi." I said as I kissed her neck.

"Hi." Miley said through giggles. She turned off the stove and turned around in my arms. I kissed her nose and she giggled again. _ I love her laugh._

A week later

**MILEY'S POV: **

"Hey Nicky." I said as I sat down at Starbucks. _I wonder how he will take it. I'm so scared. PLEASE don't get mad. Please don't get mad._

"Hey sweetie." He leaned over to kiss my cheek, "I got your usual."

"Thanks." I said as I took a sip of my caramel mocha latte.

"So, what's up? You sounded freaked on the phone. It isn't Cody again, is it?" Nick said as he took my hand.

"No, of course it's not Cody. Well, I… um…I think…" I trailed off. _Maybe I shouldn't tell him. I mean, I'm not sure if I am or not._

Nick squeezed my hand. "It's ok. You know you can tell me anything."

"Well, I think I might be…pregnant." I whispered. _Please don't freak!_

**NICK'S POV:**

_PREGNANT!! Ok, keep your cool. Don't freak out. Stay calm. _I let go of her hand and took a sip of my coffee. "Are you sure?" I said trying to keep my voice one tone.

"No, but I'm 4 days late and I've never been late before." Miley said holding back tears, "Nick I'm scared. What if I am really…pregnant? What are we going to do?" Tears formed in her eyes.

"We should go to the doctor, to see if you really are…" I trailed off, "and if you are, then I will be there for you ever step of the way." I took her hands in mine and smiled at her comfortingly.

"Really? You would do that?" she said.

"Of course, Miles. I love you, and nothing could change that."

"I love you too, Nick. I'll call my doctor now." She pulled out her phone and called. After about five minutes she hung up. "I have an appointment in an hour. Will you come with me?"

"Sure, anything you need I'm here."


	4. READ PLEASE!

AUTHORS NOTE NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER

PLEASE READ ANYWAY THOUGH!! THANK YOU!

* * *

August 3, 2008

Hey guys,

I just wanted to let you know that I am postponing my stories for at least a week or more. Right now I am in the process of finding pictures of the characters, cars, houses, etc. so that you get a better visual picture of what is going on. When I am not on the computer I am writing more of Just an Ordinary Girl. As of now I have about six chapters written, so once I am done finding pictures for both of my series' those will be and posted. Always There For You might be a little longer. I have a bad habit of forgetting what I have written so I got a notebook and I am copying the typed stories in it. Once I get that done I will write more chapters for that.

I also have two new story ideas. One is a Nemily Story and the other is based off of Hannah Montana. It might turn into a Niley Story but I am not sure yet since it is just an idea. Once I've got my major to do list done I will start on the previews of those, and then the story that gets more hits is the one I will make. I will eventually make both but I think 3 stories at once is my max, expecially with guitar and my first year of high school coming up next month. I also have the next _Twilight_ book coming soon so I might get a little side-tracked with reading that. I have not even finished reading _The Host _yet. I also have a list of youtube series' I wanted to watch and a list of fanfiction stories I wanted to read.

I am going to the beach next week with my best friend so I will try to get my picture surfing done before then. I will copy the typed story to my notebook on the long drive there, that way I can write as much as I can while I am there. When I get home on the 14th and after my volleyball tryouts on the 15th, I will Post all I have written for Always There For You and Just an Ordinary Girl. After I get done with all that hopefully I will have enough time to get a preview out for my new ideas. The previews will include a preface kind of like the summary on the inside flap of a book, the first chapter, and pictures of the characters, cars, houses, etc.

I have got a busy schedule ahead of me. I hope you understand the delay. It is all to make reading my stories more enjoyable to read. Writing is a hobby for me. It helps me relax and keep in touch with the real world. Most of my ideas are my crazy daydreams. By turning them into stories, not only do I empty my head of the constant clutter filling my head distracting me no a daily basis, but I also grow as a writer, expanding my vocabulary and inproving my spelling. Writing is my outlet, and it keeps me in touch with my soul. Writing is one of the two things in my life that helps me not get so stressed which, in my opinion, everyone needs in their lives.

So enough of my babbling, I tend to do that, but hey like I said, now all of that is out of my head leaving more room for ideas to flow. Thank you for taking the time to read this. It means a lot to me that you read my stories. Please post reviews of them if you can, with anything from mistakes or things that I can improve on. In return I will read your stories!

Yours,

illegalllyblonde1257


End file.
